


insecurities

by lofiuv



Series: Fluffy and Lovely - literally no angst just softness [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: DJ KHALED!, Gen, another one, baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: idk uhh read it thanks





	insecurities

mingyu thinks you’re gonna leave him because you like books

alright this came to mind after i saw this post of wonwoo *insert link*

\- you and mingyu have been dating for a while now  
\- you’re both happy and he loves you  
\- you love him too okay you’re both in love which is cute!!  
\- so you and mingyu hang out when you two can which is kinda often  
\- so today mingyu invites you to the SVT dorms  
\- you and him talk a bit and then you’re about to go get some food when you see wonwoo  
\- jeon wonwoo was sat on a chair reading ‘A Series Of Unfortunate Events’ aka oNW OF THE BESR BOOK SERIES EVER ITS SO GOOD READ IT SJDJDJDJDJDJDDJJD  
\- cough  
\- can you see why i wrote this it’s because i love books ok  
\- i need to see tmr: the death cute i love that book series too!! hit me up if you love books yo!! i need more mutuals !!!!!!!  
\- and you gASP and run up to him like !!! 'dO YOU LIKE KLAUS’  
\- and he’s like 'like klaus??? I LOVE HIM’  
\- 'SUNNY’s AMAZING TOO!!!!  
\- 'in the prep school book i love how they are triplets !! i really made me sad in vile village when they left with that guy’  
\- 'the baudelaire kids should’ve went with them!! but they’re still doing well i love them so much’  
\- so basically it’s a whole book nerd conversation  
\- you don’t forget about mingyu though so like 5 minutes later you end the conversation and go with mingyu to get some food  
\- mingyu’s kinda quiet in te way there  
\- 'do you feel left out because you couldn’t relate to what me and wonwoo were talking about?’ you would ask  
\- cus you’re pretty smart and you could tell he was a bit weary when you and wonwoo were deep in conversation  
\- and he was like ’!! how could you tell’  
\- 'just because i’m not looking at you doesn’t mean i don’t pay attention to you mingyu’  
\- 'sorry about that i just thought you would leave me for wonwoo because you both like books and have a lot in common’  
\- by now walking back to the dorms 'are you sure about that? wonwoo is the one who matches us together - you do know that right?’  
\- 'hUH? really? wow i had no idea-’  
\- 'do you not remember when wonwoo told you he had a cute friend that you should meet one day and you his were meant to meet up but it was me instead? are you really that forgetful?’  
\- 'no!! no baby why would i forget??? i was so upset but your pretty face made up for it’ he would smile  
\- 'are you still jealous?’ you would ask  
\- 'no,’ he would hold your hand as he knocked on the dorms door 'because i have you and you have me’  
\- 'you’re so cheesy ugh that’s why you smell like cheese - mouse’  
\- and his mouth would be wide open in shock and you would barge past him into the dorms  
\- 'eXCUSE ME WHAT??’  
\- 'you heard me’ you would laugh and he would shake his head before snatching the food from you  
\- you would attempt to grab it back but he would hold it over his head  
\- 'gimme a kiss’ and he would do that kissy face  
\- 'no that’s disgusting’ wonwoo would interrupt whilst snatching it from mingyu and walking to his room  
\- with the food  
\- 'wonwoo is the enemy’ you would comment  
\- 'no i’m not! i got you two together! if anything i’m the victim!’  
\- you and mingyu would laugh and he would stop and look at you  
\- 'but baby i really am sorry for doubting our relationship i was just being insecure i really do love you’


End file.
